Cinnamon Snowflakes
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Toshiro comes across Renji one night. What happens next is anyone's guess. Yaoi, BoyXBoy, ToshiroXRenji


**This was written over the course of two months, so the writing style shall vary through out. I can't remember if I spell checked or not; I just wanted to upload the damn thing. Plus, I got a little annoyed at the end and just wanted to get it over with, so sorry. .**

They were one of the most unlikely pairs; he was ice, he was fire. The two of them were exact opposites; where he wanted solitude and the absence of noise, he longed for people and the bustle of undisturbed happiness. Toshiro was a natural inhabitant of the night while Renji basically raced through the day. Everything about them screamed opposition, seeming like their personalities would repel one another. But the more they began to get to know one another, the more it seemed that they were less different; rather, they were two halves of the same whole.

His feet clacked across the stone floor, eyes transfixed on a point that didn't exist. This was how he spent most of his nights now. Toshiro had lost grasp of the reason for his wanderings quite some time ago. But this was how he wiled away the time after work hours; Rangiku was out drinking, several other members of Division Ten out with her. Everyone else either went home or were out doing whatever it was they did. Holiday leave was scarce and hard to come by, especially during times of fighting. But the Seireitei was currently at peace, so what better time than now?

Whatever the cause may have been, Toshiro was grateful for the few days of wonderful solitude that were lain out before him.

So now he wandered, walking down hallways and corridors that he knew almost as well as he knew himself; his job was a part of him, and he was glad that he was a part of it. So he travelled in the cover of sweet darkness, slipping outside of his Division's barracks into their garden. The moon shined beautifully over the water, several white and blue flowers sparkling almost. But their garden still looked neglected. _I'll have to tell Rangiku to have some of the squad fix this place up a bit._

But instead of hovering around for a while, Toshiro pressed onward, reluctant yet eager to reach his home and take a hot bath, and maybe drink some champagne before heading off to a nice, dreamless sleep. That added an extra burst of happiness to his bloodstream and he smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting just enough that he could actually call it one.

As his footsteps echoed hollowly through the long maze of paths on all sides, he let his mind wander a bit. After all, who would attack him in the middle of the Seireitei? Warm air blew against his hands and ankles, Toshiro shivering for a second as he pulled his haori around himself tighter. And it was around then that it all began.

He heard a bang, followed by several shouts. Toshiro, knowing that it didn't concern him, wasn't detered. He stopped, swiveling his head in the direction of the sound. At first, all his eyes gathered were three people, possible shinigami, and a strange figure on the ground. His teal eyes narrowed as he made out several splashes of color; they were all red, several on the ground and a rather large one that looked like hair.

As he watched, one of the figures drew back their foot and swung it forward, Toshiro hearing a long, drawn out groan. He squinted a bit again, finally adding up who was lying on the ground. It was the only person with red hair that he could think of; his newfound friend Renji.

And it was around this time that they realized he was standing there. "Hey, someone's watchin' us." The voice drifted into his head, Toshiro tipping his head a fraction as the other two looked in his direction. "Ain't that Hitsugaya-taichou?" His teal eyes narrowed, the apparent leader staggering in his direction. A thick waft of alcohol brushed across him, Toshiro wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust.

They were shinigami, but members of what Division, he couldn't tell. "You'll do well to be on your way. I do not wish to fight against you," he said, facing them as they drew closer. One of them let out a low laugh, a rumble that seemed to tumble from his lips against his will. "Fight against us, Hitsugaya-taichou? No one said anythin' 'bout us fightin' ya."

Toshiro kept completely still as they surrounded him, the leader's face finally hovering into veiw. His eyes were dark, a single scar through the left one. "Where ya headin' Hitsugaya-taichou?" There it went. His happy mood began to sour, the happiness in his bloodstream roiling together with anger and exasperation. "Get out of my way," he said, pushing past the strange shinigami.

A hand gripped his shoulder, fingers digging into the muscles of his back. Toshiro halted, glaring up at the man who was nearly two feet taller than himself. The threat dripped from his words, "Let go of me, shinigami." A smirk tugged across the man's face, his fingers digging even harder into his shoulder.

In one quick motion, the man was on the ground, Toshiro retracting his hand back to his side. "If you touch me again I shall have you discharged from your post." The master of ice walked easily forward, dropping onto the ground in front of Renji. He extended his arm, placing it on his friend's shoulder gently. "Hey, Renji, are you alright?"

For a brief moment, Toshiro wondered if he had passed out or was just simply too tired to do anything. He smelled of alcohol, but not nearly as bad as the unknown shinigami. He was about to give up and just carry the damned man but a few seconds later, the redhead moved, fingers curling into the sand as pained eyes met his. Renji's hair tie was gone, his red mane pooling around his shoulders and dragging through the dirt, his bandana lying near his leg. It was covered in stains of red.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. J-just a little . . . tired, that's all," he murmured, Toshiro moving an arm underneath his armpit to help him sit up. "What were you doing?" Renji smiled a bit, staring at him with deep, painfully bright eyes. Toshiro wondered how someone like him could _still _be smiling after all that. "Oh, well, the usual." Then he passed out.

Toshiro sighed, gathering up his friend as best he could. Not wanting to dawdle any longer, he flashstepped away to his house, any plans he had for that night gone.

It took Renji a few hours to regain his senses and stay concious long enough to sit up. Toshiro had already finished bandaging whatever cuts he could find on his arms and legs but he was still concerned about wherever the other shinigami had kicked him. Renji's ribs could be broken for all he knew.

His eyes opened when he heard a groan, glancing towards the bed containing the shinigami. Twitching movements rippled underneath of the thin sheet, the form suddenly falling still. Toshiro allowed himself to release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Good, you're awake now," he said when Renji suddenly bolted upright, flinching backwards in pain. "Try not to move too much, okay? You were hurt pretty bad." He seemed confused almost, eyes frantic before they scanned Toshiro's bedroom. "What am I doing here? Where am I?"

"My house. You don't remember what happened last night?" Renji raised a hand to his head, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I . . . remember getting into a fight. Yeah, Hiroi and his two friends ambushed me. But how did I get here?" From his position on the floor next to his futon, Toshiro lifted a beautifully black-laquered tea cup, pouring some herbal tea into it. "Drink this. You'll feel better that way."

But Renji just shook his head. "No, I really must be going. I've imposed on your hospitality for too long, Hitsugaya-taichou." Toshiro gave him a look of annoyance. "Shouldn't we be past this by now, Renji? I've already told you that you may call me by my first name. Please, I insist. Drink this and you'll feel much better."

The redhead appeared nervous as he reached out for the cup, bringing it to his lips with shaking hands. Several drops of the steaming liquid splattered onto Renji's exposed chest, Toshiro sighing as he reached out to hold his wrist steady. A light dusting of red went across his cheeks, the small captain choosing to ignore it.

"See? Do you feel a little better now?" He asked, setting the cup back onto the tray. Renji nodded, folding his hands in his lap. "Get some sleep, Renji. I can't exactly take you to Division Four until the next few days are over since its holiday. You'll just have to stay here for a while." With this, Toshiro rose from the ground and turned, reaching the doorway. He threw a glance over his shoulder, meeting Renji's crimson eyes before vanishing.

The next morning, Toshiro rose from his place reluctantly, extricating himself from the blanket draped over him. He had taken the extra bed and given Renji his own- oh, wait, Renji! He was still here. Grumbling a curse or two, he stood up, stretching his rested muscles. Instead of slipping on his haori like he would usually do, he simply kept the clothes he had rested in the night before on.

Toshiro went through the door, heading down the hallway to his room. Quietly, he drew the door open, peering inside the slightly dim room. A heap was curled up on his bed, red contrasting vividly against white sheets. Those long, tan fingers were curled into the sheets, an expression of dark frustation staining that a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat; the sheets weren't moving.

But then he caught it, the faint rise and fall of Renji's chest. He left yet again, smiling to himself.

Toshiro felt happy.

He fixed more of the herbal tea from the night before, followed by a quick but nicely arranged breakfest. Renji should consider himself lucky; he was getting the royal treatment.

Toshiro slipped into the room quietly, finding that Renji was sitting up, fingers pressed against his forehead. "Morning," he said, setting down the tray. The redhead jumped, looking at him quickly. "Captain Hitsugaya. Good morning." Toshiro sighed, pouring some sweet-smelling tea into one of the teacups. "I told you, call me Toshiro. Here, drink this."

When he handed Renji the cup this time, his hand was perfectly steady, the liquid vanishing quickly. "I've already drawn a bath for you. It's the third door on the right. Once you've finished your breakfest and cleaned up a bit, come into the livingroom for a while. You won't be able to get any treatment for the next few days so you'll be here for a bit."

The redhead nodded at Toshiro's words, averting his eyes to the tray at his side. He left the room, sliding down onto the couch. Light flooded through the large, double-paned windows at his right. Two small wooden tables, one at each end of the couch, were illuminated in sunlight. A single book rested on the one next to him and he lifted it up, turning to his saved page.

It had been awhile since he had been given free time to read and he relished it, only pausing to hear a door shut and assume that Renji was now in the bathroom. Toshiro stretched after a bit, standing up and walking to the window, gazing out into the Seireitei. Rows upon rows of square, drooping houses greeted his eyes. This sight, although dull, always reminded him of his life before he had become a shinigami.

It was simple but inconsistant, the houses all slightly unproportioned and set at uneven angles. Everything about them screamed defiance against a natural world, a quality that made Toshiro smile when he knew no one was looking.

A hand suddenly danced onto his shoulder, Toshiro flicking his head around to meet the eyes of Renji. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, Renji dropping his hand in favour of glancing out the window as well. "Yes, thank you." The stood in silence, gazing out of the window. "Do you know why I choose this place for my living quarters?"

They watched the wind blow through the leaves, whispering quietly. ". . . Because it's close to Division Ten's barracks?" Toshiro chuckled lightly, scratching the side of his head. "Good guess, but no. I choose this place because it defies a natural way that life is supposed to work. Do you see the way all of the houses out there don't match up?"

He glanced to the side, catching the way that Renji's eyes narrowed as he attempted to understand. Nerves fluttered in his stomach as the silence dragged on, Toshiro turning and then settling on the couch. The white-haired teen closed his eyes and set his chin in his palm. "I see it. They all seem to be like a puzzle but the pieces don't quite fit right. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes," Toshiro said, taking a deep breath to release the tension inside of his bones. "Renji. Why were you out drinking last night?" His teal eyes cracked open, hand falling away as he started. The redheads face was mere inches from his own, that crimson gaze boring into his own. Then he suddenly leaned forward, taking Toshiro's lips in his own.

The shock stilled his movements, his mind not quite caught up with his body, which was currently moving forward to wrap around the other. His arms curled around that slim neck, his lips slipping open. It was the second that Renji curled his tongue around his own that Toshiro's mind finally caught up with him.

He yanked back, breaking their embrace as his breath came in quick pants, pink dusting his normally white cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" The other grinned, leaning forward so their lips were barely touching. "Shouldn't we be past this by now, Toshiro?" Toshiro had a split second to remember that he'd said the exact same thing earlier. And then he was engulfed in a searing kiss.

This time Toshiro welcomed the other, wrapping his tiny legs around the larger waist. One of the other's hands, warm and calloused against his skin, slid into his shirt, massaging the muscles rippling over his chest. The fingers rubbed against his nipples, first the right and then the left. Their mouths slipped apart, saliva connecting their tongues. Toshiro moaned lightly, letting his head fall back as the other hand fell parallel to the one currently teasing his left nipple.

Renji leaned forward to lick at his neck, his rough tongue sending shivers of delight down his spine. He traced random patterns against his skin, grazing over his collarbone with his teeth. Those hands moved lower, tickling against his quivering sides. Those teasing teeth dug into his neck, Toshiro feeling the nerves in his stomach churn.

Fingers dug into his hips, causing him to let out a half-whimper half-growl, both from the pain and the stimulation. The wet noise of his skin, followed by a slightly painful pop, hit his ears as Renji pulled away. He uncurled Toshiro's arms and legs from his body and shoved him back against the couch, sliding his pants away from the older's body.

He instantly drew his thighs together and covered himself, blushing a deep crimson. "We shouldn't do this, Renji. Don't look at me." Hands pressed against his knees, drawing them apart.

Toshiro should have felt disgusted that it took so little force to do it.

"Why not, Toshiro?" The man's voice was a husky whisper, ghosting over his skin like physical caress. "We . . . we work together. Yamamoto-sotaichou will frown upon it." A tongue traced the shell of his ear. "We're not the only ones, Shiro. Just look at Shuuhei and Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika . . . It's not wrong."

Toshiro blushed at the nickname given to him, resorting for attempting to close his legs again. But Renji held them open without so much as a twitch of movement. That warm breath slipped into his ear, sending a shudder of dread and delight through him. The other's body moved forward while he was distracted, hands rubbing against his thighs gently. Toshiro nearly melted into a puddle and probably would've if Renji's arms weren't there to steady him.

His small fingers curled against the redhead's shoulders as Renji's hands moved lower, teasing around his inner thighs but being careful to dip in such a way that they did not touch. Toshiro felt himself becoming breathless, his pants going unnoticed by the man who was torturing him at his leisure. Fingers slipped underneath his balls, playing with a tingly place that made his back arch and toes curl against the couch.

A stray finger brushed over his entrance before darting away, a whimper slipping past his drying throat. One of Renji's hands rested against his erection, palm rubbing small circles on the head. The sensitivity and the combination of the pleasure elicited a loud, excited moan from the smaller. The redhead growled lowly, as if he expected the other to orgasm against his hand, and smirked when he didn't.

Breath ghosted over his ear again as the other began to stroke slowly. "If you moan like that, Toshiro, I won't be able to wait very long." _Easy for you to say_, he thought, arms shaking as he let out a breathless groan. "Can't . . . help it . . . I'd like to see . . . anyone else last . . . like this . . ." Renji pulled back and smirked at his expression. Toshiro's breath caught.

The redheads hair was fluttering around his shoulders, crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. They were glazed with lust yet sparked with excitement, the smaller swallowing as he knew the other wasn't going to stop until they were both satisfied. "Why don't you try your little theory out then?" And Renji's hands distangled themselves from his quivering body.

Toshiro felt disappointed and curious at the same time, the other standing up so he could pull off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in all his glory. He took a few seconds to let Toshiro admire the long, magnificent cock in front of him, already dripping with anticipation. The smaller had to admit that Renji was beautiful, even more so with his spiraling tattoos, tan skin, and long fiery hair. And then the hands were back, lifting him so Renji himself could lie on the couch.

He let Toshiro sit across his thighs, taking his small hands and resting them on his hips. "You've done this before. Just put more effort into it this time." Toshiro blushed, swallowing as he glanced down. Hands shaking, he wrapped one around the base and placed two fingers of the other against the head.

He watched as Renji's fingers curled into the couch, preparing for what was about to happen.

Toshiro pressed down gently, the redhead grunting as he tugged the shaft. His eyes flicked up to Renji's face, which was flushed with arousal, his eyes narrowed as he watched him intently. The smaller swallowed and looked back down, starting to rub his fingers in a circular motion against the head while he stroked Renji's erection.

A barrage of moans hit his ears, Toshiro smiling. _He_ was giving the other this pleasure. _He_ was the one causing Renji to elicit such wonderful sounds. _He_ was the one allowing the other to feel the way he was.

And he liked being in control.

"Enough," ghosted over his ears and he was suddenly pressed against the couch by one arm, staring at the ceiling in stunned confusion. Something slick and cold rubbed against his entrance about a minute later, Toshiro raising his head to meet the eyes of his lover. Renji was grinning up at him, much in the same manner that he aquired when he was about wipe every single thought from the younger's mind.

A thick finger slipped inside, Toshiro throwing his head back as he moaned. Renji barely gave him time to adjust before adding another, his throat quivering as he sucked in a harsh breath. They wiggled inside him, searching for something. Toshiro moaned loudly when the other found it, pressing against his prostate without letting up the pressure.

"R-Renji," his voice shook with supressed arousal, trying to buck upwards even though he knew it was futile. As he figured, Renji held him completely still, playing around with his entrance for a few more seconds before adding a third finger. Toshiro let out a half-whimper half-moan, arching into the touch as much as he could.

They suddenly yanked away from him, something much larger pressing against his entrance. "Forgive me if it hurts," the other whispered, pressing inside. Toshiro gasped, clenching his fingers into the sheets as Renji pulled his arm away to allow him to arch up. He whimpered as the redhead licked his neck, pushing in the rest of the way.

The pain was like a burning, something that he had experienced from the slash of the sword. But he never once thought that he would be enduring it from his most private areas. Toshiro moaned, more from pain that actual pleasure. All was forgotten, however, when Renji pulled out and thrust back in. The pain faded to pleasure slowly.

Not a single soul passed by Toshiro's house that afternoon, everyone blissfully ignorant to the sweat-slicked bodies moving as one on a plush couch. They stayed together into the far evening hours, trying to catch their breath and determine just where they stood now.

The faint scent of cinnamon hung in the area, mixing with the sharp smell of ice.

**Horrible ending, I know. I just got so **_**bored **_**and completely annoyed by the time I got here. I just had to end it. Sorry guys. I'll make it up to you in the next story, alright? . -Canta**


End file.
